1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to dye compositions and the use thereof, more particularly to navy blue reactive dye compositions and the use thereof for dyeing cellulose materials.
2. Description of Related Art
Reactive dyestuffs generally refer to dyestuff molecules containing reactive functional groups that react with fiber. The reactive functional groups can react to the hydroxyl group of cellulose fiber or the amide, imino and carboxylic acid group in animal and polyamide synthetic fibers. Thus, with the covalent bonding between the dyestuffs and fibers, the purpose of dying is achieved. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,703,112, U.S. Pat. No. 5,484,899, and GB. Pat. No. 1,353,899 disclosed fiber reactive dyestuffs, which are applied by exhaustion, printing or continuous dyeing.
The reactive dyestuffs for dyeing or printing cellulose fibers or cellulose containing fibers need the properties of leveling, reproducibility, solubility, fastness etc to a particularly high quality.
However, the reactive dyestuffs available presently are short of a navy blue dye having superior light fastness such that the dyed material shows a poor light fastness. Take the blue dyestuffs for example, it is known that anthraquinone dyestuff is excellent in various fastness properties, nevertheless, anthraquinone dyestuff is hard to achieve in matching middle or dark colors for it has a brighter color than others.
The present invention provides dye compositions that have both excellent light fastness and superior perspiration-light fastness through the combination of anthraquinone dyestuff with other dyestuffs. In addition to the various fastness properties that already exist, the dye compositions of the present invention are economic in dyeing middle to dark colors.